


Some Things Can't Be Explained

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrecy about Sam's job is always a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Can't Be Explained

Sighing, Sam replaced the vibrantly colored lamp on the shelf, its purple tassels swaying. She turned out of the store, weaving her way into the mall's weekend crowd, her companion following closely behind her.

"I give up. I have no clue what a twelve year old girl would want for her birthday."

"Well, what did you want when you were twelve?" Pete asked, winding his arm around her waist. Quietly, she winced as his hand brushed over the large bruise that was a souvenir of SG-1's latest mission. She silently hoped that Pete didn't notice her reaction.

"I was more interested in chemistry sets than bright pink Barbie cars, as you already know." Sam explained, "And that’s not the case with Mark’s daughter; she’s got just about every one of those damned dolls."

Pete chuckled, "Well, whatever you get her, I'm sure it'll be better than anything my aunt ever bought me. One Christmas, she sent me fifty-six band-aids and four pairs of Halloween socks. I don't know why...maybe she wasn't playing with a full deck."

Sam snorted, "You’re one to talk."

"What...? I'm perfectly normal, unlike other people I could mention." His tone changed, more serious now, “Ones who disappear for days at a time, coming back covered in bruises, refusing to give specifics as to why..."

"Pete, you know I can't tell you any more than I already have..." her eyes pleaded him not to put her in this position.

"I know. Sometimes I just wish..."

"Me too."


End file.
